Secrets
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Au: Hiro lost a bet to his friends and he has to go in an old abandoned mansion, where, unbeknownst to them, a demon lives. (Additional info inside... also, warnings are the usual, yaoi! And this story will be multi-chapter and possibly filled with lemons. Rated T at the moment, rating will go up with next chapter.)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Secrets~

A Fable Story

* * *

**Title:** Secrets

**Words: **4,523(4,523)

**Warnings:** Yaoi and fluff and lemons and whatever else that might be in the story...

**Pairings:** Reaver/Hiro

**Disclaimer: **This is a plot that, clearly, Monarch gave me to write. God damn fucking perverted rabbit! (Monarch: I'm not the perverted one, Zero.) S-shut up! (Daedra: Come on, Mona, leave Zero alone. *smiles softly* Anyway, Zero owns nothing but Hiro and the plot.) Er... yeah...

**Summary: **Au: Hiro lost a bet to his friends and he has to go in an old abandoned mansion, where, unbeknownst to them, a demon lives.

**A/N: **So... there's a reason behind the title, even though it may not fit with the story. But I'm not sure how well it'll fit in your guys' minds, like mine. I'm actually planning on doing more to this story than just where Hiro meets Reaver and then proceeds to get his brains fucked out of him... (Monarch: Told you I'm not the perverted one.) *blushes* Will you shut up! You are perverted, because you do perverted dirty little things to Daedra and you think I don't know what's going on! (Monarch: *eyes wide, stunned* ...) Hah! Well I do! (Daedra: *blushes a bright red, squeaking before fainting*) Oops... (Monarch: Daedra! *rushes to Deadra's side*) Heh, anyway... onward to the story?

* * *

|.1.|

Hiro Winters, a small black haired, blue eyed junior, with long black rabbit ears atop his head and a large fluffy black tail placed just above his pants, whimpered, sitting at the lunch table with his friends: Benn Finn, Page Cordell, Walter Beck, Lexal Wolfe, and Elise and Elliot Stone.

Benn was a blonde haired, blue eyed male who was the same age as Hiro. He was also a blonde pup, as Walter called him, with golden ears atop his own head and a long fluffy gold tail that hung over his own pants.

Page was a red haired, green eyed senior who had small red and white fox ears on top of her head and a long, fluffy red, white tipped fox tail that was stuck through the hole in the back of her pants.

Walter was a silver-brown haired senior with silver-grey eyes and black and white round badger ears on his head with a short dark grey tail that he usually had stuffed in his shorts.

Lexal was a black and white haired junior with black eyes and sharp, pointed black dog ears, as well as a long fluffy tail that he often let hang over his low-hanging pants.

And Elliot and Elise, twins and both juniors, were cats with different fur colors. Elliot had brown hair, green eyes, and brown cat features and Elise had blonde hair, green eyes, and yellow cat features.

"So," Benn grinned at him, drinking from his milk, "ready for tonight, little rabbit?"

Hiro's ears lowered at hearing this and he pushed his tray away, not even caring that Lexal stole his food. "Please... don't remind me." He whimpered again, frowning and his friends only laughed and snickered at him.

"Hey, you lost the bet, remember?" Page said, nonchalantly, though she had a smirk on her face and Hiro glowered at her, his eyes narrowing, though in all reality, he didn't look very intimidating.

"Come on, guys, cut him some slack." Lexal muttered and Hiro shot the dog a glance, a bit grateful. "Or did you forget exactly _where_ he has to stay?" Everyone at the table went silent at this, but the twins were the first to break it.

"That place has been abandoned for years..." Elise muttered, frowning and Elliot hummed in thought, butting in.

"People are saying it's supposedly haunted, by some demon or whatever that preys on anyone who enter and they're never seen again." Hiro whimpered for a third time, his ears lowering fully to his head with each word that came out of the brunette's mouth. "Ow!" Elliot hissed when Walter hit him over the head.

"Enough of that!" Walter reprimanded them. "Benson Mansion is _not_ haunted. There is _no _demon living there. You guys knock it off, you're scaring Hiro." He finished and everyone turned to the shaking rabbit, muttering soft apologies and Hiro huffed out a sigh, puffing out his cheeks before standing up, walking away with a half-hearted excuse about having last-minute homework to finish up before the next class.

Hiro wasn't an idiot; he knew all the stories that circled the mansion his friends were making him go into. He knew that long ago, there used to live a big happy and very rich family. But then, the father went mad and supposedly killed his wife and son, before killing himself. However, when the authorities arrived, they never found the body of the son.

Letting a shiver run through his body, he gulped as he stared out a window, in the direction of the old mansion, and he frowned. "It... it can't be all that bad, can it? I-I mean... there's no such thing as a... as a... d-demon... right?" He murmured to his self, but shook his head and continued walking, deciding to do some studying in the library before his next class.

-0-

"You have everything you need to stay at the mansion, right?" Hiro groaned, turning to Lexal, who just so happened to be his room mate, and he glared at the dog. "What?" Lexal frowned, munching on a jerky stick.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, Lex... you should've told them not to make me do this." Hiro huffed, though he wasn't actually angry at the dog. In fact, he was a little excited, and curious, to be doing this. "What if Elliot and Elise are... right...?" He questioned softly and Lexal scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Hiro's glare darkened and Lexal sighed. "Come on, there's nothing to be scared of mate; it's just an old story, something that was made up to give people like you the spooks of the place. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was the authorities who had the gall to make something up about the old mansion, just so kids like us would stay away from the place."

Hiro chuckled, his mood a little better. "When has that ever stopped someone like Benn?" He asked and Lexal barked in laughter. That pup was always getting in trouble with both the authorities _and_ Walter because he couldn't keep his paws away from things that were off limits. "So... remind me why Benn isn't the one doing something like this, which is totally not even legal, by the way."

"And since when have you ever been a straight up goody-too-shoes, Mister I'll-let-out-all-the-animals-at-the-shelter and I'll-secretly-sneak-onto-a-case-and-end-up-getting-caught-and-hurt." Lexal hummed, crossing his arms and Hiro blushed in slight embarrassment.

"W-whatever... L-let's just get going before Benn teases me anymore about the stupid thing." Hiro muttered, slinging the heavy backpack over his shoulder and he barely winced under the weight. Lexal laughed at the, strangely, cute sight and plucked Hiro's backpack from him, earning a shout of surprise and a childish whine from the rabbit half-breed as the dog walked out ahead of him.

"Come on, little rabbit. Benn and the others are waiting for us." Lexal said with relative ease and Hiro glowered at him, crossing his arms, pouting as he followed after him.

It wasn't long before they reached the crossroads that would ultimately lead to Hiro's doom, and the rabbit saw that the others were already waiting for them. "Come on, Hiro! The sun is going down, and you know," Benn smirked, "by all rights, creepy buildings always seem way scarier when it's dark." Hiro's ears lowered and he gulped, but nodded as he followed dejectedly after them.

"This is so not fair..." Hiro whimpered and Page smirked at him.

"Grow up, bunny-boy," she teased, "it's just an old house, nothing to be scared of."

Hiro huffed and stood up straighter, puffing out his cheeks, an angry and embarrassed flush spreading across them. "I'm not scared!" He snapped and all his friends did was laugh, including his traitor of a best friend, Lexal. "You guys are asses!" He shouted and they all laughed harder.

Walter sighed and shook his head, "Alright, Hiro, guys, settle down." He said, getting their attentions and everyone quieted down long enough for him to speak. "Hiro, there's no need to worry, everything you need is just inside your backpack. I sent a bug in a few days ago to scout out the area, so we have a way in and out, and the mansion is clean. There's a large kitchen, and a few relatively clean bedroom's you can use to rest for the night." He said, smiling reassuringly and then Elliot piped up.

"That thing? I thought after you sent it in, you never got it back." Hiro frowned at this and Lexal noticed, butting in.

"It probably got snatched up by some stray animal or whatever." He said and most of them agreed, all except Hiro.

They reached the mansion gates within minutes and the teens all climb over the large, rusted iron gates before going to a part of the mansion that looked more than broken down, leading inside. "You can go in through here, just be careful to not get hurt on the broken wood." Page said, a little worried, and Hiro sighed, his ears fully lowered.

"There's no backing out of this, is there?" He whimpered and the others shook there heads.

"Nope, sorry little rabbit." Benn said and then Hiro took a deep breath before making his decision and he squeezed through the wood.

"Hey! Who's there!" Hiro froze, his eyes wide, as they all heard an adult shout to them.

"Sorry Hiro, you're on you own from here on." Lexal whispered, pushing his backpack to the rabbit before dashing out of the area, along with all the others, leaving Hiro completely alone.

Hiro stayed there, for what seemed like hours, before finally deciding to move and he crawled through the hole until he was fully into the old mansion, and he stood up straight, his backpack sitting beside his feet. His eyes widened when he saw the interior of the old home, seeing it wasn't at all how he thought it'd look. Sure it was a little dusty, and just a tiny bit dark and creepy-looking, but the place looked... kind of nice, for a change. Actually, now that Hiro thought about it, the place did in fact look like your average, stereotypical haunted mansion; that thought only had Hiro's ears lowering to his head once more, and as he grabbed his backpack, he decided he'd probably do more good if he found out where every room was.

Unbeknownst to the scared little rabbit, a dark figure lurked in the shadows, watching his every move.

-0-

It was already passed midnight, when Hiro finally decided to set up camp in one of the bedrooms. He'd removed the bed sheets, since they were dusty, and laid out his own blankets and pillows to sleep with. He also had a stuffed animal with him and a few candles that he made sure to light, next to the bed.

Falling back onto the bed, Hiro let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Damn that stupid dog..." Hiro huffed, staring up at the ceiling, briefly watching the way the candle light danced across the old surface. "Why'd he have to make me do this of all things...?" He whimpered when he suddenly remembered everything he'd learned about the mansion. "He chose an old, creepy, mansion that's supposedly haunted, and he _really_ expects _me_ of all people to stay here the entire weekend!?"

All of a sudden, the flames from the candles vanquished, as a harsh and cold breeze drifted through the room and Hiro gasped, eyes wide, ears lowered, and he shot up, sitting back against the headboard.

"W-who's there!?" He squeaked out, grabbing his stuffed animal for comfort. And he gulped and whimpered when he heard the floorboards creek, "O-okay Hiro... y-you're in a creepy old mansion... y-you're bound to hear scary noises..." He shrank back and closed his eyes before making up his mind and he really didn't want to stay there, so he did what any reasonable bunny would in this situation: be bolted out of the bed and ran from the room.

Only... he didn't make it so far as soon a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around before pinning him harshly against the wall of the room and he let out a very terrified and girly shriek, his ears lowering and his eyes closed tightly; he vaguely registered the fact that his stuffed animal had fallen to the ground as a very harsh, very cold, and very deep voice spat at him. "What are you doing here!?"

Hiro started to struggle to get out of the man's grip and he let his tears fall as he cried. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! P-please don't hurt m-me!" Hiro cried out and he heard the man growl. "I-I'll leave! I-I will! P-please, j-just don't h-hurt me!"

"_You_ don't belong here, _rabbit_!" The man seethed and the grip on his arms loosened a little, enough for Hiro to stifle his cries and finally open his eyes. They widened when he got a good look at his captor, seeing a tall man with messy chocolate brown hair, stunningly pretty honey brown eyes hat almost, _almost_, looked like they flashed red in the moonlight, and sharp chocolate cat features.

"Wow..." Hiro murmured, without thinking. "For a demon... you're kinda hot." Almost immediately his eyes widened further and he squeaked in embarrassment in shock when he realized what he said. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't... I-I didn't..." he trailed off when he saw the demon looking at him, stunned, before the cat regained his composure and he narrowed his eyes, stepping back as he released his grip on the rabbit.

"Who _are_ you...?" Strangely enough, Hiro didn't feel as frightened as he had before and he leaned back, shakily, against the wall, his ears a little lowered.

"U-um... m-my name is er... H-Hiro... Hiro Winters..." Hiro looked down at the ground and shifted slightly, frowning. "Can I..." he paused and looked up a little, curiosity shining in his blue eyes, "ask... what your name is?" He managed to get the question out without stuttering, and he was a little proud of himself.

The man's eyes narrowed and he stood up straight, his arms crossed, and his tail lashing out. He wasn't very happy with this intruder, but for some reason, he felt intrigued. Anyone who saw him always ran away or tried to attack him or call him names. Never once had they done anything remotely close to what the little rabbit had done _or_ said, for that fact. "My name..." and still, he didn't know why he was giving his name to the boy, "is Reaver Kade Benson, and _you_... little Hiro, are the first person to ever ask me this." He said, genuinely surprised now.

Hiro let a smile cross his lips and he pushed away from the wall. "You're not really as scary as everyone always says you are." He answered lightly before frowning again, his ears lowered. "Wait... if your last name is Benson... does that mean, you're the little boy that was never found?" He couldn't help but ask that, and his ears lowered for a different reason entirely.

"Yes, and you're in my mansion." Reaver snapped, a little irritated, as he saw the rabbit's ears lower in sympathy. He knew what the gesture was, and he hated it.

He saw the rabbit tense up a little as he hissed at him and Hiro frowned more, looking down at the ground once more. "I-I'm sorry... I-I can leave..." he murmured as he knelt down and grabbed his stuffed animal.

Reaver stayed silent, his ears lowered and his tail wrapping unconsciously around his right leg as he watched the rabbit go over to his things, seemingly starting to pack so he could leave. It was when he saw the rabbit put his animal in his backpack that he let out a harsh sigh and looked away, at a wall, glaring at it. "Wait..." he mumbled and the rabbit faltered slightly, clearly having thought that Reaver wouldn't speak at all. Hiro didn't turn though, and for that Reaver was glad. "Stay..." his voice broke a little and he cleared his throat, "it's been a while... anyway, since someone has..." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue that sentence, but luckily he didn't need to.

He saw the rabbit nod a little, out of the corner of his eyes and he barely noticed the way he tried to hide a smile. "O-okay." Hiro said, and finally turned to the cat, a bright smile on his face, as well as a blush. "T-thank you for letting m-me stay."

And God... he didn't think the rabbit could get any cuter.

-0-

"So... let me get this straight." Reaver started, staring at the rabbit as Hiro read from one of his books. "Your idiotic friends made a bet with you and you lost, and they made you stay here as a result?" He could tell Hiro was blushing in embarrassment as the rabbit nodded in answer.

"Y-yeah... though, it could have been _much_ worse than staying in a creepy mansion." The rabbit muttered and Reaver raised an eyebrow, frowning and very curious.

"And what could possibly be _'worse'_ as you say?" At this, Hiro's blush darkened and he closed his book.

"You clearly don't know how perverted my friends are..." he mumbled in answer, his ears lowering and Reaver smirked at this.

"I can take a guess." He chuckled and Hiro looked away, pouting a little. The two went into a comfortable silence, before being interrupted by Hiro's stomach growling. The rabbit squeaked in embarrassment and the demon snickered, causing the rabbit to blush even more, if that was possible. "Someone's hungry." Reaver said and Hiro huffed, crossing his arms.

"W-well... I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday; s-so of course I'm hungry!" Reaver only rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the kitchen, his tail swishing back and forth calmly. Hiro's ears twitched and he stood up as well, following after the cat curiously. "Reaver...?" He questioned and his eyes widened when he saw the other open the cabinets, various boxes littering the insides.

"I don't have much to offer a human like you, but whatever you find, I guess, you can have to eat." Reaver offered, in a small tone, turning to Hiro who had the look of absolute glee when he spotted a certain box in one of the cabinets and he bounced up to the counters before jumping up to grab it, letting out a squeal of delight. "...animal crackers...?" Reaver blinked in utter confusion, having been unaware that he even had those.

"I love these! Whenever we were little, Lexal and I would make up a game with these little crackers and it would be so fun! Mother always scolded us because we made a mess of them afterwards." Hiro giggled and opened the box, grabbing out one of the little animal crackers before tossing it in his mouth, moaning in delight at the sweet taste. "It's been so long since I've had these... I almost forgot what they tasted like!"

Reaver watched the boy eat the crackers with an amused expression before he remembered something important and quite annoying. He sighed and walked to an old bread box, opening it before grabbing out a broken piece of tech. "Ah, Hiro, before I forget, does this happen to belong to you or one of your... friends?" He asked, presenting the bug to the rabbit and Hiro's eyes went wide.

"That's one of Walter's spy-thingys!" Hiro gasped, taking the bug in his hands, his ears lowered. "T-then... you really were the one that cut it off and not some stray like we thought..." He shivered, though barely. It was a kind of scary thought, though somehow, at the moment he wasn't feeling so scared anymore.

Reaver hummed in answer, his ears twitching. "Well, from now on, you should tell your friends to keep themselves and their gadgets away from my mansion."

"Does... does that include me...?" Hiro asked timidly, though without stuttering, his ears lowering further. He'd taken quite a liking to the cat, and he almost didn't want the weekend to end.

Reaver looked a little startled, his eyes a little wide and he frowned, though looked away with a small shrug. "Just... eat your damn crackers..." he muttered.

-0-

Hiro shook in fright as he buried his face in Reaver's chest, watching a movie on the Ipad he managed to sneak with him. It was Reaver's turn to pick one, and of course he just had to pick a scary movie. "Come on, little rabbit, it's not that scary." Reaver snorted, unamused by said movie. "Even a child could watch this without getting scared, it's that lame." He added and Hiro let out a small angered noise.

"W-well... e-excuse m-me for having a-a low t-tolerance to s-scary movie's!" Hiro whimpered and flinched when he heard the horrifying sounds on the electronic device, screams and icky wet sounds and the evil laughter of the monster in the movie.

"Oh come here, you big baby." Reaver snickered, wrapping his arms around Hiro and he pulled the rabbit onto his lap, ears twitching as he heard the sharp gasp of surprise from Hiro. "I'll protect you from the big bad monster," he smirked, cooing teasingly into the rabbit's ears and Hiro muttered a few unintelligible sounds.

It was then that he felt Reaver tense and Hiro frowned in confusion, actually becoming more scared. "R-Reaver...?" He squeaked out and Reaver shushed him sharply, pushing the power button on the device and he made both him and Hiro stand up.

"Be quiet and stay with me." Reaver whispered darkly and Hiro felt fear coursing through his entire being as he grabbed the Ipad and followed Reaver out of the room quickly and into a very dark and very stuffy closet. He saw Reaver close the door and they were then shrouded into darkness, as the two heard several voices talking amongst one another.

"Oi! This place is so dark and creepy... can we just find the kid and get out of here?" Hiro froze, eyes wide, and he trembled, realizing they were looking for him.

"Oh what are you, ten? This place is nothing but an abandoned mansion." Another voice grumbled and Hiro tried his best to back deeper into the closet, only to be pulled into Reaver's arms and he tensed further before letting a sigh escape and he relaxed just a little.

"How do you even know the kid's in here of all places? He could just be at a friends house or something, you know?" The first voice said and the two heard a loud laugh.

"Right, right, and you suppose that seeing those other kids sneaking around the place has nothing to do with that stupid rabbit's disappearance?" There was silence and Hiro buried his head in Reaver's chest again as they heard the footsteps getting closer to the closet.

"Well... er... I guess that would explain some things. But you remember, the boss knows the kid and he said that the rabbit's usually too scared to do something like this, you know?" The guy said and Hiro barely managed to roll his eyes in his fear of getting caught. "People do say that this place is haunted by some sort of demon creature thing..."

"We've been here all of five minutes, and we haven't seen no demon yet, so quit your whining and go check upstairs." Hiro trembled some more, thinking how his things were in one of the rooms upstairs and he barely felt Reaver's hand run calmly up and down his back, the cat whispering calming and soothing things to the rabbit.

They were in the little closet for what felt like hours before the other guy finally cam downstairs. "There's nothing up there but cobwebs and dust bunnies. Some of the rooms were locked, though, so I couldn't go in there."

"Well, if we can't get in them, then neither can the kid. Come on, let's get out of here." They heard a sigh and they waited for the telltale sign of heavy doors closing, waiting another few minutes to see if they would come back.

Reaver was the first to relax, letting out a heavy sigh and he led the tense and shaking rabbit out of the closet. "Come on, little Hiro... I think it's best if you leave." Reaver said, softly, and that snapped the rabbit from his thoughts.

Hiro tore himself from Reaver's grip and looked at the taller male, a little hurt. "What!? No! I'm not leaving!" He said stubbornly, crossing his arms and Reaver frowned, his ears lowering.

"They'll come back again later, you know they will, and yet, you refuse to go? What's wrong with you!?" Reaver hissed, bristling a little and Hiro fell silent, looking to the ground with his ears lowered.

"I-I... I don't... w-want to leave... y-you..." he said, barely above a whisper and Reaver's eyes widened, for once shocked speechless. So Hiro continued, feeling less courageous by the second. "I-I really like it here... s-spending time with y-you, Reaver... and I-I've had a l-lot of fun since I came here... a-and I really... l-like..." Hiro trailed off, a bright blush on his cheeks and Reaver frowned, his ears twitching, extremely curious now.

He stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Hiro's waist, using the other hand to raise the rabbit's head so he could look at him. "Like... what, Hiro?"

Hiro's blush deepened and he gulped, his ears lowered fully to his head. "I-I like... l-like..." Hiro paused to take a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, "y-you..." he finished, his voice a pitch higher than it normally is.

Silence filled the room, between the two, and Hiro whimpered, sure that he screwed something up. But then he felt the hand on his chin move to his cheeks, "Look at me, little rabbit." Reaver said, soft but demanding and Hiro felt he had no choice but to do that. Hiro slowly opened his eyes, scared to find what he'd see when he did, and he caught the beautiful honey gaze of the taller male. He felt himself relax a little when he saw the smile on the other's lips and he let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm glad it was you who came here," Reaver confessed, and he paused, glancing nervously at Hiro's lips, raising his gaze once more to Hiro's own. "May I... try something?"

Hiro hesitated a little before nodding and he gave a small nervous smile, his nose twitching a little and Reaver chuckled, catching the cute little habit. He saw Reaver take a deep breath before leaning down, slowly, so Hiro could pull away if he wanted to. But the rabbit stayed where he was, eyes a little wide, as Reaver's lips finally met his own. It was just a light touch, but it was enough to send a spark through Hiro's body and his ears rose as he closed his eyes, kissing Reaver back as he wrapped his own arms around Reaver's neck.

He could've sworn he heard Reaver purr when he kissed back, and he gasped when he felt a long thin tail wrap tightly around his leg, allowing Reaver to slip his tongue into the rabbit's mouth. Hiro moaned at the feeling, his knees feeling weak, and just before they could continue any more, Reaver had to pull back to let them breathe.

Reaver rested his forehead against Hiro's, both panting heavily, and he opened his honey, red-tinted eyes to gaze into vibrant sky blue ones that were filled to the brim with happiness. "Thank you..." Reaver said softly and Hiro smiled, moving so he was nuzzling against Reaver's chest, as a silent 'Your welcome,' unable to truly say anything at the moment. And this time, he really did hear Reaver purr; the cat's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, hugging him and he hugged back, content.

* * *

Sorry there's no lemon in this chapter. *chuckles* But there definitely will be in the next. *grins* Anyway, I hoep you guys will like what I've written and will eagerly wait for the next update~!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
